


i promise you i'll keep you safe

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: my wayward son [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Babies, Gen, so many babies jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos understands d’Artagnan’s love for Roselle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i promise you i'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> François - 6  
> Louis - 4  
> Raoul - 2  
> Roselle - 2  
> Philippe - 2

“I don’t believe it.” Milady is almost laughing. “We’re having another baby.”

Athos is half-grinning. “That’s great! Although I don’t think this house can hold another child.”

“I don’t think _I_ can hold another child,” but she’s laughing now. “When do we tell the children?”

“Later,” says Athos, and they wait a few weeks to announce the news.

Although François is ecstatic, Raoul is a little confused. “Baby in Mamma’s tummy?” he asks quietly.

“Yes,” says Milady gently, allowing her youngest son time to understand.

François’s reply is a little less gentle and much more enthusiastic. “Yeah, and then when the baby’s ready, it comes out!”

Raoul wrinkles his nose. “Okay,” he says. He doesn’t fully understand the excitement, until he notices Milady’s stomach has gotten bigger. “Da baby got biggew,” he says. “Is it getting’ weady to come out?”

Milady laughs. “Not yet, sweet. Give them four months yet.” It’s clear Raoul’s intrigue mirrors François’s, whom doesn’t seem as excited this time around. He’s clearly more interested with playing games with his friends and going to see Louis.

Milady admits to herself that she’s a little relieved that she gives birth to a girl. Athos is smitten with his daughter the moment he lays eyes on her. Raoul and François lean over the bed, and Raoul asks the all-important question:

“Mamma, whass her name?”

“She’s called Élise,” answers Milady.

Athos understands d’Artagnan’s love for Roselle; yes, girls _are_ different from boys.

A house with three children is not an easy one, but it is a rewarding one … after all, there are three times the cuddles and love at the end of the day.


End file.
